Auslly: The Missing Moments- Season 3
by AusllysMusic
Summary: Ever wondered what happened between Auslly that didn't make the episodes? Well, look no further! AUSTIN AND ALLY SEASON 3; Auslly, maybe a bit of Trez :)
1. Road Trips and Reunions

Hi, my lovely friends!

So, I'm so excited to tell you that I am about to show you the missing moments for season 3 episode 1! I hope your super pumped to read it!

Since I'm really tired and don't feel like rambling, let's get right into the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin, Ally, Trish, Dez, Austin and Ally, or anything else you see that you recognize.

Austin POV:

After all the hard work it took to get to see Ally, _my Ally,_ and how excited we were that she was going to stay for the rest of the tour, she gets stuck on the Buttercup bus. Not that I'm blaming her, she's too perfect to be blamed. I'm just upset. I feel like this is all my fault. I was the one who was in the bathroom on the bus, causing her to have to get off. UGH, I'm just so stupid sometimes!

I hear my phone ringing, one of her songs as the ringtone. Oooh! A call from Ally!

"Hey, Alls!"

"Hi Austin."

"So, what's the deal? When will I get to see you again?"

"Well, hopefully tomorrow morning."

"But the flight isn't that long."

"Yeah, I know. It gets in at 1 am this morning. So I was gonna just take a cab to a nearby hotel and meet y'all in the morning." 

"It's okay, I'll come pick you up!" 

"But you don't have a car." 

"I'll rent one." 

"I don't want you to put yourself through that much trouble when I could easily just meet up with you guys in the morning."

"I'd do anything for you, Ally."

"Well, in that case, I'd love to be picked up from the airport." 

"Alrighty then! I'll see you later then!"

"Bye."

"Bye!"

YES! I get to go pick up the love of my life from the airport. I'm so excited!

Well, she doesn't exactly KNOW she's the love of my life. I mean, I guess sometimes I'm obvious, but she is also pretty oblivious.

9 hours later- 1 am:

I drive up to the airport pickup. Wow, there's nobody here. Not that I expected it to be crowded or anything.

I see Ally walking out the door. At first, I wonder why she has no luggage, but then I remember she left in the middle of the night. She's still in her pajamas, which are super cute, if I do say so myself.

"Hey Alls" I whisper, knowing that it's very late for her to be up.

"Hey. Thanks for doing this for me, you definitely didn't have to." She says as we get into the car.

"I wanted to."

"Thanks, Austin. Okay, so are you just gonna drive back to the bus and then we'll go to sleep?"

"I don't wanna wake up Trish and Dez. How about we go to a hotel for the night?" I say. Then, I realize Ally's facial expression change. "No, not like that! I promise, nothing gross or weird. We can get one with two beds."

"Alright, that's okay with me."

We drive to the hotel. About halfway there, I hear quiet snores coming from Ally. She's so cute in her sleep!

We arrive at the hotel, and I carry Ally out of the car. Somehow, she didn't wake up while I carried her out of the car, booked a hotel room, went up the elevator, and put her down on the bed.

Oops, looks like I spoke too soon. She begins to stir as I put her down.

"Hey, sorry I woke you."

"It's okay." She looks around at our surroundings. "Wow, you did nice with booking this room!"

"Thanks." I laugh. "Well, it's really late, so we should be getting to bed. Goodnight, Alls." I say, and go crawl in the covers of the other bed.

After a few minutes, I feel a hand on my shoulder, shaking me awake.

"Hey, Austin. Sorry to wake you. I can't sleep." Ally says.

I pull up the covers. "Crawl in, if you want." I say, still half asleep.

"Thanks." She says, and rests her head on my chest. We fall asleep like that.

Well guys, did you like it? I hope you did, because I stayed up late to finish it!

Season 4, episode 1 will be up tomorrow! I hope your excited!

Goodnight and hasta la pasta, lovelies!

-Lauren


	2. What Ifs and Where's Austin

After Dez and Austin came back to the bus from playing banjo badminton outside, they all ate their burritos and got ready for the day. Dez had convinced Trish to go with him to some director's museum or something, so that left just Austin and Ally on the bus.

Austin was sitting on the couch in the kitchen, and was talking to some of his fans on Tweeter. Ally finished doing her hair in the bedroom, then walked into the kitchen and sat down next to Austin.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey yourself."

"So, what went on while I was gone? Because you and Dez and Trish were sure acting weird."

"Oh, well, funny story. They were listening to us talking on the phone and thought something seriously bad had happened to you. So, we started talking about how different our lives would've been without you."

"I'm listening…" he smiled.

"Well, I never got over my stage fright, auditioned for Jimmy, but he signed Trish instead. She became instantly famous, kind of like you, but unlike you, she took it completely for granted. You know, obsessed with herself."

"So, kind of like she is now?" Austin joked.

Ally laughed. "Well, yes, but she became someone that I didn't want to be around anymore. Anyways, Dez had no friends, so he hung around Trish and I all the time. Trish made him her assistant, but she told him that he was her friend. Trish and I got in a big fight, I quit music forever and became a chemist, Trish's fans all started hating her. And then the worst thing happened."

"You and her never spoke again?" 

"No, think even weirder. Dez and Trish… _kissed."_

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah, I know."

They both sat in silence for a few moments, before Ally said, "So, you have made our lives all 1000 times better. Especially mine," she added, leaning her head on his shoulder. "You've helped me get over my stage fright, helped my songs be heard by _millions_ of people, and best of all, have been the best friend I could ever ask for. Thank you, Austin, for changing my life."

"You're welcome, Als." He smiled, wrapping his arm around his best friend's shoulders.


	3. Presidents and Problems

Austin and Ally stepped out of the tour bus into the parking lot. Trish and Dez were, once again, off doing something together. Something about a one of a kind hot dog store?

"I can't believe it's the last day of the tour!" Austin said as he shut the doors to the bus.

"I know, the time I've been with you guys has gone by so fast."

"I'm so glad you were able to come. And, this may sound weird, but I'm kind of glad you weren't able to finish your songs, or else you wouldn't have been able to come with us."

Ally laughed. "Yeah, I guess you're right! Anyways, how does it feel to have thousands and thousands of people screaming your name every night?" she said as they got into the taxi they were taking to go to the Smithsonian, where they would meet Trish and Dez.

"Oh my gosh, it's so amazing and surreal. I don't even have words to describe how awesome it feels to finally be living my lifelong dream. And I know for sure that one day, really soon, you'll have the same thing happen to you and you'll be feeling the great feeling." 

"Awww, thanks Austin." She said, giving her best friend a hug, which was kind of hard, considering that they were buckled into seatbelts in the backseat of a taxi.

After a few minutes, they pulled up to the Smithsonian. "Ooooh, can we get tickets for a guided tour?!" Ally asked him excitedly.

Austin laughed at his best friend's excitement. "Sure, Ally. Whatever you want."

"Yay! Thank you thank you thank you!"

They bought their tickets, and then sat down on a bench outside to wait for Trish and Dez to come (they wanted to go on a tour at the same time as them).

"I'm so anxious to find out what Trish's surprise is!" Austin said.

"I know! I love surprises!"

"Like, what could it be?" 

"Well, knowing Trish, she could either be exaggerating about the greatness of her surprise, or it's the best thing she's ever accomplished." 

"True that."

"Also, I never got to tell you how proud I am of you for winning 'Teen Role Model of the Year'!"

"Awww, thanks Ally! That means a lot!" he pulled her into a hug.

Then, Trish and Dez walked up to them. "Uhhhh… what did we miss?" Trish asked.

"Nothing." Austin responded quickly, Ally burying her face in his chest, smiling at his familiar scent.


	4. Beach Clubs and BFFs

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to get rid of that pig smell! It's _really_ working for ya."

 _'What did he mean by that?'_ was all Ally could think about that night. They were still only best friends, but that doesn't mean they hadn't snuck a few kisses on his tour. What? They used to like each other, and still do, but don't want to do anything about it.

Ally was left feeling confused, uncertain of what was going on with her and Austin. Did he want to get back together? Maybe. Did she want to get back together? Absolutely. But could she tell him that? Ugh, she didn't know! Would it change everything? Possibly, but for worse or for better? There was no way to know!

* * *

Meanwhile, Austin was going through similar feelings. Did she like him? He was _really_ turned on by her bacon smell. _Dang it, Austin, she's your best friend! You aren't supposed to think about her that way!_ He scolded himself. But he couldn't help it.

And her _performance_ tonight. Oh man, he lost it when he saw her in that dress. _Austin! Stop it!_ He once again yelled at himself.

Now, he knew he was desperate, because he found himself lying on his mom's bed while she stroked his hair and he was asking for advice.

"I thought I'd convinced myself I could deal with us just being friends. We haven't really talked about our relationship since we broke up, but I know we need to do it soon."

"Austin, let me ask you this: do you _want_ to be with her?"

He immediately responded, "Yes. Absolutely."

"But do you know if she feels the same?"

"No, I don't know. Which is the hard part."

"Well, then my advice would be to talk to her. Because I can only tell you so much, because I can't read Ally's mind."

"Okay, thanks mom. I'll talk to her tomorrow," he said, gave her a kiss on the cheek, and went back upstairs to his bedroom.

"Okay, Austin, you can do it. It's just Ally!" he said to himself once he closed the door. "Wait, it's not a 'just Ally' thing. Ally means so much more to you than a 'just'. She's your beautiful, amazing, and talented best friend." He said, and smiled.

* * *

"He's your extremely talented, sweet, caring, and quite handsome best friend." Ally said to herself, smiling.


	5. Mix Ups and Mistletoes

Ally was alone at her house on Christmas afternoon. Her dad was away at some Christmas convention, convinced that he could get better deals to restock their instruments at Sonic Boom. So, that's how Ally Dawson was alone on the happiest day of the year.

She was reading a story that her teacher recommended, when she heard her phone ring from where it was sitting across the room. Quickly, she slammed the book down and scrambled over to her phone, desperate to talk to anyone who was up to it. She smiled when she saw it was Austin.

"Hey Ally! How's Christmas going?"

"Austin, I just saw you this morning." She laughed.

"I know, but I just wanted to see how you and your dad are celebrating."

"Oh, well, about that-"

"Don't tell me that your dad isn't here today."

"Ummm… my dad isn't-"

"Don't say another word. I'm coming over to your house to pick you up and you're going to celebrate with my parents and I."

"Austin, are you su-"

"Yes, I'm sure. Nobody deserves to be alone on Christmas."

"Okay," she smiled, though he couldn't see her. "I'll be ready." Then she hung up, still smiling at her best friend's generosity.

* * *

He arrived at her house a few minutes later, and they sang Christmas music at the top of their lungs the whole ride to Austin's house.

"Ally! I'm so glad you could join us!" Mimi said, looking up when she heard Austin and Ally walk through the door.

"Thank y'all so much for letting me come over! I was literally reading a book at home while listening to music, so I'm so glad to be here!"

Austin guided her over to the couch and they sat down. "Well, I see that you're wearing my present." Austin smiled, pointing towards the necklace he'd given Ally for Christmas.

"Yes! Oh my gosh, I love it! And I'm so sorry your present isn't here yet. And duh, it's not because I ordered it this morning, why would you say that?" she laughed nervously.

He laughed at her. "I didn't say that." he said, leaning in to give her a hug.

When they pulled away, Ally looked up. "Hey, we're under the mistletoe again." She said sweetly.

"Hmmm, I guess we are." He said, leaning in again.

They finally closed the gap between their lips and shared a short, sweet kiss.

"Merry Christmas, Austin." Ally whispered against his lips.

"Merry Christmas, Ally."

* * *

it feels so weird writing christmas fics in august lol


	6. Glee Clubs and Glory

They were on their way back to Sonic Boom after winning the Glee Club competition. Trish and Dez were walking up ahead, already arguing about who-knows what. But for now, they weren't truly arguing, because the four of them were _so excited_ about winning something they'd all done together that wasn't related to careers or money or anything.

Austin and Ally were walking next to each other, talking about song ideas. Suddenly, Austin paused.

"What's wrong?" Ally asked, looking up at him. 

"Nothing." He smiled down at her.

"Then why'd you stop?" Ally asked, confused.

"I'm so proud of you." He said, giving her a hug.

"Mmmm… you mean proud of us?" she said into his chest.

"Yeah, I guess so. We make a pretty good team, don't we?" He said into her hair.

"Yeah, I guess so." She smiled, causing him to laugh at her choice of words.

"I can't believe we won!" Austin said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders as they began walking again.

"I know! It's so amazing to feel the pride knowing that _we_ did it _together."_

"There's no way I could make it without ya," he sang, smiling.

"Do it without ya," 

"Be here without ya!"

"It's no fun when you're doing it solo."

"With you it's like whoah!"

"Yeah, and I know, I own this dream."

"Cause I got you with me," he sang, pulling her closer.

"There's no way I could make it without ya, do it without ya, be here without ya!" she sang. He placed a sweet kiss on the top of her head, not caring that they weren't even dating. They were best friends, and that was the greatest thing that could ever happen to him.

 _Heyyyyyyy so sorry I uploaded this late haha but I hope you enjoyed cause this is one of my favorite episodes of all time :D_


	7. Austin and Alias

He was fascinated by her newfound confidence- he'd loved every second of being up on that stage with his, _apparently,_ fierce, sassy best friend. He was mesmerized with this side of Ally that he'd never seen before.

"That was impressive, what you did up there. And what you did to Ronnie. I don't think I've ever seen that side of you, _Roxy,_ or should I say, Ally," he smirked at her.

"Oh really? Well, how do you like this new Ally? Because I'm thinking of reinventing my personality to be exactly like what Roxy brought out of me."

Austin gasped. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. I've been looking for a change." She was lying. She'd never go away from her Ally personality that everybody knew.

He sighed. "Alright, you do you, I guess. But make sure you think this—"

She pushed on his chest, sending him stumbling to the side. "Austin, I'm kidding. It felt great and all to be Roxy, but that's not the _real_ me. The real me is a nerd who is always reading and writes songs."

"But I like that nerd." He smiled down at her.

"So do I. So, no matter how cool it was being Roxy, I'm going back to the old Ally."

"Good. I'd miss her too much if she was gone forever." He said, and buried his face in her hair when they hugged.

* * *

 _omg this took a lot of effort to upload because my wifi is being so extremely stupid as always so yeah heheh love you guys 3_


	8. Princesses and Prizes

"Whatever happens, I just want you to be happy," he had said. _Why_ couldn't she just get that out of her head?! They were just friends and had agreed, multiple times, that they couldn't date, so why was he the only thing she could think about _all day?_

And when they hugged, oh how she loved the feeling of being in his arms. She loved smelling his familiar scent and loved how they fit perfectly together when they hugged. She just wished they could be for real dating and could hug and kiss and cuddle any time they wanted.

The next day, Austin walked into Sonic Boom, and Ally was already there, as usual. "Hey Ally!" he said.

She sighed. "Hi, Austin."

He looked at her for a second, before asking, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said, not looking up from the trumpet she was cleaning.

"Oh really? Because you don't seem fine. C'mon, you know you can talk to me about anything."

She sighed again, putting the trumpet down. "Okay, I'm not fine."

"I know. Come here." He said, walking toward her with his arms open.

She practically ran into his arms. "Whoah, calm down." He said softly as he rubbed circles on her shoulders.

"Do you want to talk?" he whispered into her hair. She nodded.

He lead her over to the couch in the back room. Besides, the store wasn't open yet.

"What's up?" he said, stroking her hair out of her face.

"It's just, um, I know we decided to be just friends, but I _can't stop_ thinking about what would happen if we tried to date again."

"Ally-"

"I know, it's silly." She said, looking down at her lap.

He was quiet for a second, before saying, "No, it's not. I felt the same way when we broke up, and still feel that way somedays."

She looked up at him. "Really?"

"Yeah."

She gave him a hug. "Thanks, Austin. Our friendship just means _so_ much to me that I wish it could be more but also don't want to ruin everything we already have."

"I feel the same way," he said, placing a light kiss on the top of her head. "I just had a weird thought: we're kinda like Romeo and Juliet, except our families don't hate each other!"

She giggled. "Wow, Shakespeare? I'm impressed!"

"Yes, my _Juliet."_ He smirked.

"Romeo."

"I feel like you're my princess."

"Well, then, Prince Austin, you're quite the prize."

 _Heyyyyy so I hope you enjoyed also I just wanted to say that I'm changing my update schedule to Wednesdays and Sundays (heheh sorry it seems like I constantly change it) and I love you guys so so so very much yeah thanks for reading xoxo_


	9. Cupids and Cuties

Austin had been quite inspired by Dez's whole Dr. Cupid thing, even though it hadn't had the greatest turnout. He was especially inspired by one part of Dez's advice: the goat.

When he got home from school on Wednesday, he opened up google and searched 'goat rentals miami'. Surprisingly, someone actually was renting out their goat for increments of a week.

Austin dialed the number the website listed. "Hi, my name's Austin. I was wondering if I could rent your goat?"

* * *

The next day, the goat was delivered to Austin's house. "Uhhh… delivery for Austin?" the deliveryman had said.

"That's me."

"Sign here. I guess there's a farm animal or something in this crate?"

"Yep- a goat!"

The man looked at him strangely, but Austin didn't seem to notice.

* * *

"Hey, Ally! Guess what? I have a surprise for you!" Austin said, leaving the crate just outside the door of Sonic Boom.

"Oooooh! What is it?!"

"Hang on. It's outside the door."

He walked outside, and when he came back in, he had the goat on a leash.

"Wow! It's a- a goat!" Ally said, feeling surprised and pretty confused.

"Yeah! I got it for you! But unfortunately, we have to give it back to his owner by next Thursday."

"Austin, I – I- why did you get me a goat?" She said, trying not to sound insulting.

" _Because, Ally._ Dez got a girlfriend by getting her a goat, so I thought that as your best friend and possibly more than that, I should get you a goat to show how much you mean to me." He said, smiling sweetly at her.

"Wow, this is probably the most surprising and interesting gift I've ever recived! Uh, thank you!" she said, taking the leash from his hand.

"Do you like him?"

"I love him! Thanks!" She smiled, giving him a hug. "Austin Moon, you really are something else."

"Yeah, but you love it." He smirked.


	10. Critics and Confidence

_Whoah._ _How did she manage to do that?_

Somehow, Ally had just come into the room, talked to him for, like, 2 ½ minutes, and it left him feeling amazing. Like he could do _anything._ How could she have done that?

After Ally had convinced him that he'd be just fine and that he had nothing to worry about, they left for the beach club. As they walked, Ally looked over at Austin and noticed that he had a worried expression on his face. She smiled sympathetically at him before reaching over to grab his hand.

He looked up from the ground when she did this. "What?" she said, smiling softly.

"You're amazing, you know that?" he said, suddenly stopped.

She giggled at him. Austin brushed a piece of hair out of her face. "You're so beautiful," he said, lost in her beautiful brown eyes.

She stared at him for a minute, before saying, "we should get going."

"Yeah." He said, continuing to walk, but not letting go of her hand.

* * *

When they got back to Sonic Boom, the four friends sat down on the benches at the front of the store. Austin had his arm around Ally when they walked back, causing her to sit with him.

"I'm proud of you, buddy." Dez said, looking at his best friend.

"Me too," Ally smiled.

Everyone was silent for a second, when Trish said, "Oh, are we giving compliments to Austin? Uhhhh… it was great, Austin."

He laughed. "Thanks, Trish."

They were quiet again for a moment. "Guys, thank you for everything you do for me."

"Of course. That's what friends are for. Group hug!" Ally said, grabbing Trish and Austin's hands to pull them up.

There's no way I could make it without you guys." Austin said as they pulled together for a hug.

"Wow, Austin, way to ruin the moment."

"Sorry," he said, not really feeling sorry at all, and just pulled closer to his friends, more particularly a certain brunette that he not-so-secretly adored.


	11. Directors and Divas

Austin and Ally were re-watching the music video that Ally had written and Dez had directed. When it ended, Ally looked at Austin and smiled.

"What?" he asked.

"You know… you look really great as a pilot." She smirked.

"Oh yeah?" he said, chuckling.

"Yeah. Watching you act in that movie really made me wish I was playing the mermaid."

He laughed at her. "Really?"

"Yeah," She said, trying to act serious. But, a few moments later, they both burst out laughing.

"Really, Ally?"

"Worth a shot."

"Towards what?"

"Don't know. Testing my acting skills, I guess."

"Well, I happen to know a wonderful guy who thinks that you're extremely talented at everything you do."

"Oh?" she smiled. "Have I met this so called wonderful guy?"

"Once or twice." He said, pulling her in for a hug. "You did a great job with that music video. That's something I love about you- your adaptability and need to please everyone."

"Please everyone? I don't think that's true."

"Yes, Ally, it is, and you know it. You are literally the _only_ person who would translate a song from English to Spanish and then back to English for some bratty actress."

"Alright, fine. You win."

"Win?"

"No. It's on, Moon!" she said, watching him stand up.

She started chasing him around Sonic Boom. Ally was focused so hard on running that she didn't realized when he stopped, causing her to run straight into his back.

"Ooomph!" she grunted. "Sorry."

"That means that I win." He said, laughing.

"Okay, whatever. I gotta go clean the practice room. See ya later." She said, walking towards the stairs.

As he exited the Sonic Boom doors, he mumbled to himself, "I definitely hope to win more than just tag. I want Ally back, for sure."

* * *

Hey cuties!

Soooooo, I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in FOREVER OMG! I've kinda been taking a small break because I felt I needed it to get some new ideas for upcoming chapters. So yeah, get excited for those!

Also, if you don't follow me on twitter, you wouldn't know that I switched my update schedule to Wednesdays and Sundays. Which, by the way, you should follow me on twitter, because it's the fastest way to know when I've updated my fics :D Just so you know, whenever I tweet a new chapter, I always pin it to my profile (ausllysmusic) so that its at the top, making it easy to access for you loves XOXO

Alright I love yall! See you on Sunday!


	12. Hunks and Homecoming

No. No. NO. This couldn't be happening.

Had Ally really just left him… for _Gavin?_

" _Oh, it'll be just one song."_

 _Yeah, look how that turned out._

He walked into his house, trying to stay calm so he wouldn't annoy his mother. But as soon as he got to his room, he couldn't hold it in anymore, so he slammed the door and screamed.

Now, obviously his mom was concerned, especially because her little ball of sunshine of a son was, well, a ball of sunshine and never acted like this.

"Austin, honey?" she asked quietly while knocking on his door.

No response. "Austin?" she tried again.

"Come in." he said, barely audible.

Mimi took a few steps into the room before surveying what kind of situation she'd be dealing with. His room was a wreck. Books, shoes, clothes, and everything else you could imagine in a teenage boy's room was strewn across the floor. This, too, was out of the ordinary, because her son usually had a pretty clean room.

She took one look at her Austin's face before dropping to her knees to join him in sitting on the floor.

"Wanna tell me what happened?" She asked softly, rubbing his back.

"Ally."

Oh no. This would be a bad one.

"She's dating… Gavin," he sighed, sounding extremely defeated.

"Gavin?"

"Another songwriter from her label. Trish told her they should write a song together, and I agreed because I thought this would be good for her career. But one song turned into several, and now they're dating."

"You still have feelings for Ally, right?" 

"Yeah. And I tried to tell her that, but I let her tell me something first, which ended up being her and Gavin's news." 

Mimi felt so bad for her son. The poor boy had just been rejected by the girl of his dreams, without said girl even knowing.

She was quiet for a moment before saying, "You know, this isn't the end for you and Ally." He looked up at her. "It's just a small bump in the road. You'll end up together. I'm betting on it. You guys are meant to be. And maybe it will just take Ally being in a relationship with another guy for her to realize that."

It was small and faint, but she was pretty sure she saw the corners of his lips perk up a bit. "You really think so?" 

"Yes, I do. And I'm, uh, Auslly's number one supporter. Till the end."


	13. Fashion Shows and First Impressions

"Ally!" they heard Gavin shout, causing Austin to groan in annoyance.

Gavin ran toward where Ally was flopped on top of Austin on the ground by the runway. "Are you okay, sweetheart?" he said, pulling Ally up.

"Uhhhh… yeah," she said, looking back and forth between him and Austin. Then, she smiled. "I would feel much worse if Austin hadn't saved me."

They both smiled at him. "Well, I, I tried my best to save you from the paint," he said awkwardly.

The three were silent for a second. "Well, we better get going. Don't wanna be late for those dinner reservations!" Gavin said.

Austin rolled his eyes. "Uhhh… yeah, y'all should get going. I'll see you tomorrow Ally," he said, trying to hide the pained expression on his face.

"Bye, Austin! Thanks again!" she said, as Gavin pulled her away.

Austin sat down on a chair and laid his head in his hands. He heard footsteps coming towards him, so it was either Trish or Dez.

"Hey," Trish said. He pulled his face out of his hands slowly as she sat down next to him.

"So, I know I'm usually not sappy or anything, but I just wanna say that I'm sorry. I know how much you wanted to make things work with Ally. But hey, at least you have Piper now!"

Austin gave a shy smile, understanding that Trish was trying hard to make him feel better. "Yeah, I guess so."

She stared at him and said, "You don't seem so sure."

"It's because I'm not," he sighed. "See, I was trying to get over Ally when Piper and I met at the beach. I'm not trying to use her as a distraction or anything, casue I do like Piper. But I'm not sure how much I like her compared to Ally. Ugh, everything would be so much easier if she hadn't started dating Gavin!"

Trish put a hand on his knee and said, "You know, I know this'll work out for you. You and Piper may be happy and have a good time, and I mean this in the nicest way possible, but I can tell you won't last. You and Ally are pretty much destined to be together." 

Hearing this made Austin feel a lot better. "You really think so?"

"I know so. Don't give up, Austin. She'll come back when the time is right."


	14. Fanatics and Favors

Soooooo hey my loves I'm FINALLY back! I just want to say that I can't be more sorry for how much time I've missed for updating :( I've been really uninspired, super busy, and also haven't been the happiest version of myself these past few months. But, I'm definitely getting back to my happy stage so that's good :) I've just been talking to new people more and I'm going to join a club in the spring that I hope will help me out.

Anyways, I'm back now, so that's what matters! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Austin and Ally were currently driving to Dez's house together. They'd just finished a songwriting session at Sonic Boom, and Trish was working for another hour. Dez said he'd be home about twenty minutes after they got to his house, and Austin wanted to show his favorite video game to Ally.

When they pulled into Dez's driveway, Austin distracted Ally by having her unplug his phone, and he ran around the car to open the door for her.

Ally smiled. "Thanks Austin. You really don't have to do that," she said, wrapping her hand his arm. They still weren't dating, but they both still knew there were feelings between them.

"I know," he replied. "Can a guy not open the door for his friend?"

"Oh, I'm not objecting." She laughed.

They walked inside the house after saying hello to Dez's parents and went to the basement. Austin opened the cabinet and looked for the game, but realized it wasn't in there. "Ally, I think it's upstairs in his room."

"Oh, okay, let's go get it then."

When they opened the door to his room, Ally noticed the closet light was still on. She walked over to it to turn the light off and saw something she couldn't believe.

"Austin, come look at this…"

"What is it?" he asked as he walked.

"That." Ally pointed to the inside of the closet, where it appeared that Dez really _did_ have a secret Austin shrine.

"Uhhhh… he wasn't kidding," Ally said.

"Yeah. Looks like he did take all this stuff from Dwayne's house," Austin said, reaching for the _Austin and Juliet_ book. But when he turned it to the cover, he saw something else unexpected.

"Ally, look," he said, showing her the book.

"Austin and… Ally," she said, realizing he had changed the name from Juliet to Ally.

Austin awkwardly laughed and said, "looks like Dez wants us to be together again."

"Yep."

They were both quiet for a second, before Ally broke the silence, asking, "So did you find the game?"

"Yeah. Let's go back downstairs."

Ally sat down on the couch once they were in the basement while Austin put the disk in. When he finished, he turned around to face her and asked, "You really think we could be together again?"

"Yeah, I think we could if we really tried," she said, as he walked to the couch.

"Me too," Austin sighed, slinging his arm over her shoulder casually.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. "Hey Austin! Ally! I'm here!" they heard Dez say.

Austin quickly pulled his arm away and stood up. "Hey buddy!"

Dez looked at the tv screen. "Did you guys never play?"

"No, the disk was up in your room and we were about to play. But, when we were in your room, we saw something very interesting in your closet."

Dez's eyes widened. "Uhhh… what?"

"It looked to me like a shrine to Austin," Ally said, finally standing up.

"Well, is it weird for someone to have a shrine to their best friend?"

"Yes. Absolutely."

"Whatever. Want to play some video games?" Dez said.

"Sure. Ally, I'll teach you."

They played for about an hour, and Austin was holding on top of her hands on the controller basically the whole time. But did she complain? Nope.


	15. Eggs and Extraterrestrials

"Austin, I still don't understand why you three like Zaliens so much. I really just don't see what you're fascinated about," Ally said, as they walked to Ally's cloud watching club.

"And I don't understand your fascination with cloud watching, but I'm still here with you, aren't I? You don't hear me complaining." 

Ally rolled her eyes and punched him in the arm. "Please. You complain every time I make you come here with me, and it isn't even every week that I bring you! And all you do is complain when I try to find something for just _us_ to do."

"Yeah, I know. And by the way, I'm grateful that you want to do something just the two of us, even if it is something as boring-"

"Don't even say it," Ally warned.

"How did you know what I was gonna say?" 

"Again, you're complaining about 'boring cloud watching club', as always."

"Well, Ally Dawson, you are in fact _wrong_ for what is probably the first time in your life. I was going to say something as boing as, um… fine, you got me."

"Yes! Ally: 1, Austin: 0!" she cheered as they laid the picnic blanket down on the grass and sat down.

And then she realized something. There was nobody else there. It was just them. She was alone. On a picnic blanket. With Austin, who wasn't her boyfriend, which she found she had to remind herself several times a day.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked.

"Hmmm?"

"The time we sat on the practice room floor on the picnic blanket. When I was about to go on my date with Kira. And you leaned into me and all I could think was if I was going on a date with the wrong person." 

"And then we tried dating and it was horrible," she reminded him.

"I know, I know. I just wish things were different. I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm happy with Piper, but I wish we could've dated back then." 

She was quiet for a second, before leaning into him again and whispering, "someday, Austin."


End file.
